De cosquillas y mordidas
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred es el típico adolescente de dieciséis con tiempo libre que cuida a Arthur, de once, su relación era algo caótica por la antipatía del niño, pero a poco aprendió a ganárselo. Todo cambiaría ese día cuando jugaba a hacer reír a Arthur. USxShota!UK.


Estaba en el colegio escribiendo esto, no exijan mucha ortografía, subiré pronto "penetrado" la que no sabe que es pásese por mi anterior fic :3

**Pareja: **AlfredxKid!Arthur** -**Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **De cosquillas y mordidas, SHOTA.

Estaba allí, el muchacho que le encarga su simpático y a la vez amargado vecino inglés está sobre sus piernas, lo abraza desde su pequeña cintura y el muchacho se queda tranquilo allí, tiene once años, es bastante lindo pero poco juguetón, serio y hasta arisco, lleva mucho tiempo conviviendo con él para llevarlo a ese nivel de confianza, ese día estaba leyendo sobre él.

–¿Es entretenido?–

–Cállate silla, las sillas no hablan...–susurra el pequeño concentrándose en su libro.

Quiso decir "puto crío" pero se contuvo –Eres aburrido, pequeño...–

–Tú inmaduro, anciano...–susurró perspicaz.

El americano agranda los ojos y luego lo mira como una serpiente ante su presa, después de todo lo tiene agarrado, puede hacerle de todooo -en el buen sentido claro- juega un poco con sus manos y luego, poco a poco va acariciando el vientre hasta encajar sus dedos en las costillas del menor, siente un pequeño sonido, ejerce más fuerza, le está haciendo cosquillas, el chiquillo da pataditas y trata de no reírse, pero es un tanto difícil, la cara se le pone roja de tanto aguantar, más cuando el mayor llega a las costillas.

–Mnng ann d-déjame leer ba-bastard...–susurra, con la cara ya casi morada, quería soltar una carcajada, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Y eso no hizo más que retar al americano, era un desafío que le otorgaba ese pequeño, un "no me reiré contigo estúpido" quizás ya tendría dieciséis años, mayor de edad al menos en Reino Unido, como sea, aún seguía teniendo a ese juguetón chico en su interior y ese aburrido y apocalíptico niño que parecía el anticristo de tan amargado que era no le ganaría, puso sus manos más profundamente, subiéndole la camisa para tocar el vientre sin la ropa, produciendo más estremecimientos en el chico que se negaba a reír nuevamente.

–S-Stop A-Alfred…–

–¡No, hasta que te rías! –aclamó con una risa tratando de imitar a un villano.

El inglés empezó a encogerse y el americano iba percibiendo leves gruñidos producidos por la insistencia del británico en ocultar sus carcajadas, por alguna razón, eso le causó un leve cosquilleo en el estomago al americano, esa carita, las cejas levemente arqueadas, la respiración agitada y el removimiento que daba cercano a su cadera, se sintió extraño, como la primera vez que besó a una chica, su curiosidad fue en aumento dando leves cosquillas más profundas, pero ahora con un extraño estremecimiento cada vez que hacía gruñir o jadear al niño.

Se escuchaba lindo. Se escuchaba adorable, lo acarició un poco antes de seguir torturándolo con costillas, se agachó en su cabeza y sintió suavemente el olor del menor a quien le temblaban las manos al sujetar el libro, las mejillas más sonrojadas, los ojos apretados y con la cabeza gacha, dejando el cuello al descubierto, se sintió atrapado por la fragancia y muerde un poco, suave, ni sabe cómo ni cuándo está pasando la lengua por su lindo y pequeño cuello.

–Ahh ¿Al-Alfred? ¿qué mierda haces? –ese lenguaje tan lindo que usaba cuando se enojaba, se separó un poco con una sonrisa inocente.

Porque no entendía que cosas le estaban pasando con aquel pequeño.

–¡Te morderé hasta la muerte Artie, soy un lobo, tú el conejo! –

Si supiera que significaban esas palabras se hubiera detenido, Alfred mordió mientras el pequeño se estremecía llegando a soltar el libro, emitiendo pequeños jadeos y gemiditos al sentir las suaves mordidas en su cuello y una que otra en su oreja, estremeciéndolo lentamente, sujetaba los brazos del americano, tratando de escapar, si éste seguía así pronto se reiría o produciría otro sonido frente a Jones.

Y no pudo evitarlo.

–Ahhh…mnngh! –gimió bajamente entrecerrando los ojos. El americano lo escucha, sonrojando un poco sus mejillas al sentir tan delicioso sonido y luego algo allí abajo duele, se endurece.

Los ojos se abren, histérico, el adolescente alarmado suelta al pequeño, alejándose de él, el inglés se remueve un poco tratando de respirar normal por tantas cosquillas y mordidas que había recibido, pero el estadounidense está allí, mirándolo con ojos petrificados y aterrados, él inglés sólo ríe suavemente, creyendo que le había ganado.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿te has rendido? –el americano está parado, con una mano en la cara con el pulso agitado, asustado, el muchacho da un paso en frente y el mayor retrocede, mirando suavemente el bulto que se le había formado en los pantalones, se muerde los labios, agita la cabeza. –Te lo dije, no me reiría… jugar a las cosquillas es estúpido y aburrido, madura…

–Más que estúpido y aburrido, es peligroso…–responde el americano, tragando con fuerza.

Ese día Jones inventa una escusa, tenía que ir al baño, el inglés asiente mientras relee el libro. El americano está en el baño… luego de venirse tocándose un poco se moja el rostro una y otra vez, mirando con desesperación su silueta en el espejo ¿qué le había pasado? ¿qué tanto cambiaría lo que acaba de ocurrir con la relación que mantiene con ese niño?

No quiere saberlo, cree que ha sido un desliz. Pero se equivoca, es más que eso.

Y el británico sólo lee su cuento, "Y llegará el día en que el lobo se coma al conejo", era la penúltima página de su libro, mas no el final.

**N.A:** Eso, este fic también tendrá otro extra, se llama "De besos y caricias", no soy buena en el shota, pero es lindo a veces, en fin, espero les gustara :3, que tengan mucho USxUK en su vida! :D


End file.
